1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication device and authentication method for performing identity verification based on the imaged image of the person to be authenticated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for security strengthening is increasing with widespread use of portable terminals and strengthening of functions. In particular, ensuring of security is an absolute requirement when functions directly related to financial transactions such as electronic money are equipped.
In order to respond to such need, a living body authentication in which ensuring of security is easier is proposed in addition to security measures such as personal identification number and password of the prior art. Among them, face authentication is an identification method normally performed by people in ordinary living, and is often adopted since psychological resistance is small, it can be achieved with small investment since devices that can perform imaging are increasing with widespread use of CCD (Charge Coupled Device) camera etc.
The system including a portable terminal for performing face authentication includes a card user verifying system disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Publication No. 2005-063342 (Date of publication Mar. 10, 2005). In this system, the user images his/her face using the camera of the portable telephone right before using the credit card, and transmits the photograph of the face to the credit card company along with the input password. After confirming that the photograph of the face and the password are registered in the database, the credit card company permits the use of the credit card by the user during a predefined time.